etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Hippogryph
The Hippogryph is a huge horse-hawk-centaur. Hippogryph (Etrian Odyssey V) The Hippogryph is fought as the Stratum Boss of the Jagged Reach. It is recommended the party be at least level 30 before challenging the Hippogryph. The Hippogryph opens the battle with Panic Glare, which can mess up first-turn setup strategies if it lands. After the first turn, it will randomly switch between using Bind Claw, Back Kick, and its standard attack. Try to to bind its arms or legs to stop these skills, as well as some of its more powerful skills. Once it reaches roughly 75%, 50%, and 35% HP, the Hippogryph will perform Sky Dive, which deals cut damage to the entire party and inflicts a physical attack debuff. Not only is this fairly strong, the Hippogryph will then follow up with Wing Shield, and proceed to heal itself for 3 turns. There is a weakness to Wing Shield, though; dealing a total of 500 damage since it last raised Wing Shield will cause it to drop its guard and halt its healing prematurely. Binding the Hippogryph's head will also stop its healing. Lightning Storm is its other deadly attack, which is uses when it falls below half health. The Volt damage is fairly strong, and the paralysis it leaves behind can debilitate the party even further. Bring along a Pugilist or Hound-based Rover for this fight, as their binding moves can make or break the flow of the battle entirely. Pugilists have the bonus of access to Thunder Fist, which is fairly strong and can strike the Hippogryph's elemental weakness to break its guard. The party might also have accumulated some Volt Jars on the way from prior quests, so this is a great opportunity to use them. Do not neglect your Union skills, either - something like Hygieia's Bowl can help recover from a bad Lightning Storm, and Chain Blast can prove to be especially effective in landing a triple-bind. Skills * Bind Claw (Uses Arms): Melee cut attack to a line, may bind arms * Panic Glare (Uses Head): Panics a party member * Back Kick (Uses Legs): Melee bash attack, pierces across lines * Sky Dive (Uses Arms): Melee cut attack to entire party, reduces target's physical attack for 3 turns * Wing Shield (Uses None): Goes into defensive stance that reduces incoming physical damage for 3 turns, used after Sky Dive * Rest (Uses Head): Restores 500 HP, used only while guarding * Lightning Storm (Uses Legs): 4 random volt attacks across party, may paralyze Drops * Gryphon Wingpaw (Worth: 1100 en) * Transient Pick (Conditional) '''(Worth: 9800 en) ** Selling this item to the shop unlocks the '''Answerer (+196 ATK, +176 MAT, Bind Claw), the strongest sword in the game. Conditional Drop * To get the Hippogryph's conditional drop, the Transient Pick, it must be defeated in one turn. Hippogryph (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Hippogryph is an optional boss, found at the end of the Buried Castle. It is best challenged while the party is at least level 70. The Hippogryph always begins the battle with Panic Glare, which can inflict panic on an entire line. This generally leaves them vulnerable to the rest of its attacks. Clawbinder can bind the arms of a row, while Back Kick is strong and pierces lines. It may also randomly use Panic Glare again, or settle with a normal attack. When it falls to 80% HP, it performs its signature combo of Sky Dive followed by Wing Guard. Like before, Sky Dive is a party-wide attack that also leaves an attack debuff, and once it raises Wing Guard it takes halved physical damage and will use Rest for 3 turns. Rest this time heals for 999 HP, but Wing Guard can be broken if the party deals a cumulative 1800 damage. Shortly after it uses Sky Dive, take the moment of reprieve to bring the party back up to speed, and work to burst down the Hippogryph to minimize its healing. Alternatively, land a head bind to stop the healing completely. The Hippogryph will repeat this behaviour when it falls to 50% and 30% HP. In addition to this, the Hippogryph also has another scheduled attack: Ebon Gaze, which attempts to inflict curse on the entire party. It is set to use this skill at 60% and 35% HP. If the Hippogryph is quickly brought across multiple thresholds, it will be forced to, for example, use Ebon Gaze immediately after its Wing Guard is broken, or use Sky Dive the turn immediately after it used Ebon Gaze. This can complicate the aforementioned burst strategy when the party risks dealing massive recoil damage to themselves. When below 50% HP but outside of the scheduled attacks, the Hippogryph adds one last attack to its usual attack pattern: Lightning Storm. This is a Volt attack that hits 3-5 times and can paralyze its targets. The Hippogryph is rather scant on resistances, both to disabling ailments and pure damage. Most ways to approach the battle should work, just that your party should be adequately equipped to contend with the sheer damage numbers the Hippogryph will regularly put out. Skills * Bind Claw (Uses Arms): Melee cut attack to a line, may bind arms * Panic Glare (Uses Head): May inflict Panic to a line * Back Kick (Uses Legs): Melee line-piercing Bash attack * Sky Dive (Uses Arms): Melee cut attack to entire party, reduces target's physical attack for 3 turns * Wing Shield (Uses None): Goes into defensive stance that reduces incoming physical damage for 3 turns, used after Sky Dive * Rest (Uses Head): Restores 999 HP, used only while guarding * Ebon Gaze (Uses Head): May Curse entire party * Lightning Storm (Uses Legs): 3-5 random Volt attacks across party, may paralyze Drops *'Hippogryph Wing' *'Bound Talon (Conditional)' Conditional Drops To get the Hippogryph's conditional drop, Bound Talon, it must be defeated while its arms are bound. Selling this unlocks the Hildebrand (40 DEF, 35 MDF, Cut/Bash/Stab Resist ↑), one of the best defensive shields in the game. Category:Etrian Odyssey V Category:Etrian Odyssey V Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey V Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses